


way to the heart

by moonward



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: (or so Raymond thinks), Cooking, M/M, Teasing, Unrequited Crush, Vignette, hidden agendas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonward/pseuds/moonward
Summary: Parker cooks for his two favorite people.
Relationships: Parker Luciani/Raymond Vester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	way to the heart

“You didn’t have to do all of this.”

A myriad of Italian dishes he doesn’t know the names of are expertly plated and arranged in front of him and Jessica. The scent of garlic is strong and cloying in the air, and Raymond spots whole tomatoes in a dish nearest him. He tries his best to hide his pinched expression—the unfortunate consequence of being cursed with a persistently picky palate.

If Parker notices, he doesn’t voice it. Instead, he tosses his hand towel over his shoulder and, rubbing his palms together, replies, “And miss the opportunity to flex my culinary muscle for my two favorite people? You’re getting an authentic Italian experience here, courtesy of Nonna Luciani’s cookbook!”

“I like the sound of _that_ ,” Jessica says. Clapping her hands together, she continues, “Well, I don’t know about you boys, but _I’m_ starving.”

Ever the gentleman, Parker pulls out Jessica’s chair for her and tucks her in once she’s seated. She looks comically out of place among the kitschy bistro decor, but unlike Raymond, she doesn’t appear uncomfortable by the fact. Both he and Parker are barely seated before she’s piling food on her plate.

Raymond sticks to what he knows. The spaghetti is safe, as are the meats and cheeses.

Jessica moans as she takes her first bite. “Tell Nonna Luciani that she’s a genius for me.” She reaches over to place her hand on Parker’s bicep. “This is _really_ good!”

Parker doesn’t bother containing the grin that splits his face in half. “I’m sure she’d appreciate you saying so. Hell of a woman, my nonna—she always said the way to the heart was through good food.”

“Wise woman,” Jessica replies with a nod. With a smile, she leans in and lowers her voice in a stage whisper, gaze bouncing back and forth between Parker and Raymond as she says, “You know, I always took you for a mama’s boy. I’m glad to know I wasn’t off-base.”

Parker’s guffaw is deep and loud enough to shake the entire flat, and despite his best efforts at remaining straight-faced, Raymond manages to conceal a smile behind his wine glass.

A comfortable silence settles shortly between them. Raymond does his best navigating around whole pieces of tomato when Parker clearing his throat catches his attention, and he looks up, finding both him and Jessica staring at him expectantly.

“So, cadet”— _he’ll never let that go, will he?_ —“what do _you_ think?”

The smile never leaves Parker’s face, but there’s a hint of apprehension there, as if he expects the reminder will cause Raymond to spit out whatever’s left in his mouth at any moment. Jessica’s expression is more or less the same as it always is in their company: knowing and amused.

Raymond takes another sip of his wine.

“It’s excellent. My compliment’s to the chef.”

The thank you he receives is quiet and grateful. Raymond doesn’t bother hiding his smile this time, but it’s hard not to melt beneath Parker’s warm gaze, and he doesn’t have to look at Jessica to know the look she’s giving him.

Conversation continues, lead mostly by Parker and Jessica, with Raymond dropping in a comment or two when appropriate. He’s content in simply watching them take charge of the evening, despite the seizing in his gut he refuses to name every time Jessica places a lingering hand on Parker or raises an innuendo his way.

 _She’s doing this on purpose_ , he thinks, and by the time everyone’s done eating, Raymond _desperately_ needs a cigarette.

“Do you mind…?” he trails off, gesturing at the carton in his hand, and Parker waves him off.

“Go ahead. The door to the balcony likes to get stuck, so feel free to show it who’s boss.”

Parker pushes up his sleeve to curl his bicep, offering Raymond a generous view of tan muscle that he all but runs from.

The balcony is small and modestly decorated by a collection of herbs, most of which Raymond has no doubt could be found in the meal they just had. Tension seeps from his shoulders as he takes his first drag, and he closes his eyes, breathing in the dusk. He makes no attempt to move when he hears the sliding door open behind him.

“You’re _so_ obvious, you know,” Jessica’s voice breaks the silence, and Raymond lets out an amused huff.

“Am I?” he asks, flicking the ash off of the side. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

“What can I say? I like watching you squirm,” she replies, turning around to face him. Hands wrapped around the edge and back facing the railing, she looks at him and says, with all seriousness and just a little bit of softness, “He’s a liability.”

“Agreed.”

“This isn’t going to work out the way you want it to,” she continues. “Both of you are going to get hurt.”

The earlier seizing in his gut returns.

“I know.”

He turns to lean with her. The new position gives him an excellent view of the kitchen where he can see Parker putting away dishes in the sink. Parker meets his gaze and offers him a wave, to which he nods in response.

“I didn’t tell you this, but between you and me, I feel bad for him,” Jessica says quietly. “He really _is_ a nice guy.”

 _I know_ , Raymond wants to say, _that’s why I can’t seem to let him go._

Instead, he replies, “There’s only so much niceness can do for you in this world.”

“True—but _look_ at him, _so_ cute. I don’t blame your crush on him one bit.”

Exhaling audibly through his nose, Raymond stamps out his cigarette on the lid of his carton and tosses the butt inside. As much as he respected Jessica as a colleague, he was tired of this game.

“Let’s get this over with,” he says, resolve firmly in place.

“After you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If this is familiar to you, it’s because I’ve posted this on tumblr before. This is, however, the edited (and frankly superior) version.


End file.
